This invention relates to the fuel system of a gas turbine engine and particularly to means for collecting and recycling fuel leftover in the fuel manifold and distribution system upon engine shutdown.
Upon engine shutdown a certain amount of fuel remains in the fuel distribution system that must be removed to prevent puddling, gumming and coking. Heretofore, these lines containing the leftover fuel were emptied by venting them to atmosphere. The practice of dumping fuel directly into the atmosphere is now unacceptable and industry has directed its efforts in solving this problem. A method for removing and recycling this leftover fuel is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 751,803 filed on Dec. 16, 1976 by J. A. Gavin and C. A. Senatro and assigned to the same assignee as the patent application.
This invention contemplates integrating a fuel drain and refill unit with the fuel control so as to achieve not only a means of recycling the fuel, but to reintroduce the fuel at a controlled rate during engine start-up.